


you're not here (you still scare me)

by saviorcomplex



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Comfort, Denial, Fear, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorcomplex/pseuds/saviorcomplex
Summary: Even when he's gone, he still haunts Teruteru's life.
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Komaeda Nagito, Oowada Mondo/Hanamura Teruteru
Kudos: 8





	1. you woke me up

"Oh."

Cold sweat dripped down his back as he sat up abruptly. 

Teruteru was shaking, black eyes scanning the room for...for him.

His boyfriend, Mondo, slept soundly beside him, unaware of the panicked state the other Ultimate was in. 

Trembling, Teruteru quietly slipped off the bed and went to check the house, picking up a skewer in case something happened. 

But then a large hand was placed on his shoulder, and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Don't hurt me!"

The hand gripped him more firmly, and he swore that if he turned around he'd be face with those haunting, pale eyes.

Instead, a rough, sleepy voice that typically comforted him spoke from the source behind him.

"Come back to bed, Teru."

Fat, hot tears rolled down his plump cheeks as he trembled more violently, dropping the skewer and turning to face his boyfriend, immediately crashing into the other Ultimate's arms.

Mondo grunted, not typically one for affection so he just stood there.

"Let's go to bed, yeah?" Mondo offered in a whisper as he began to slowly rub circles into Teruteru's back.  
"Yeah..." Teruteru sniffled, allowing his boyfriend to lead him to their shared bed.

Even after Teruteru fell asleep, thankful that it was in those strong arms he adored, Mondo watched his surroundings, eyes narrowed to make sure that nothing, and he means nothing, can hurt his boyfriend.


	2. you ruined me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could he love again when he was ruined?

Under the blanket of darkness, two older teen were making love.

But under the blanket of darkness, it was hard to see who Teruteru was making love to.

While he knew it was his hot-headed boyfriend, with his rough hands and broad shoulders and buff chest, there was still doubt.

He could almost feel the burning touches of his older lover on his skin. Bony hands, haunting eyes, a small smirk. 

Differences.

Differences....

With a shiver, Teruteru silently begged for this to stop.  
Although, the words never left his mouth; too scared to be told no.  
His ex lover would've told him no.

But Mondo was different.

"Do you still want this?" Mondo breathed.  
And Teruteru was almost too shocked to speak.  
"Teru -"  
"No no no please get off -"  
Without a second wasted, Mondo got off, going to put on his boxers and tank top. 

Teruteru laid there, limp with surprise, panting because he could still feel those fucking hands -  
"I'm going to kill him one day." Mondo huffed.  
"Please...don't."  
"And let him ruin your fucking life? No. Teru, this has to stop -"  
"I'll get over it, it didn't happen anyways."  
"Teru."  
"I'm sorry I ruined the mood, I - I -"  
"Teru." Mondo sighed, a bit more desperately to stop his lover's insisting denial.  
"What?" Teruteru stopped, black eyes wide as he tried to guess Mondo's move. 

He didn't expect the words that left that aggressive tongue;  
"I love you."

Teruteru nodded silently.

Mondo didn't need an answer. He climbed into bed again, deciding to give Teruteru his space, and stared at his heroic partner. 

Teruteru stared at the ceiling, emptiness washing over him.

How could he love again when he was ruined?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna join my discord server? Message me on tumblr!!! my tumblr is ultimatesavior !!!

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna join my discord server? Message me on tumblr!!! my tumblr is ultimatesavior !!!


End file.
